Two Broken Hearts Drift Towards the Shore
by xXAlecxLoverXx
Summary: I always thought the he was the one. He always had my back and protected me through everything. He saved me from myself. It turns out that I was living a lie. I was too blind to see it. I couldn't tell the difference between truths and lies or dreams and reality. Now the unexpected happened and now Jasper and I are finding our way as two broken hearts drift towards the shore.


Ciao everyone! This is the promised BellaxJasper story. Thank you everyone who voted for this. I also want to thank everyone who read Unlikely Savior, and its one-shot companion, Alec and Bella: Reflections. They have been fun projects and I'm sad to say Unlikely Savior is coming to a close. There will be a sequel however so I'm hoping that you're looking forward to that.

Anyway, I want to thank Gema9908 for coming up with the title.

Sigh…school starts soon so my updating is going to slow down a bit. Don't worry though, because I have about a week and a half left of summer vacation. Anyway, there are going to be song lyrics for every chapter. If you have a song that you want me to use, review and tell me or PM me. That's all. Now, without further ado, please enjoy my new story.

* * *

Epilouge

It was dark. I walked down the moonlight path with a confused expression. Why would Edward want me to meet him in the forest at night? My mind screamed 'danger!' However my body was stubborn and it told me to keep going. As I walked I started to become more wary. I saw a dark silhouette that looked like Edward.

"Bella." He breathed. "You came." His tone sounded slightly shocked.

"Well, why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"You aren't suspicious at all? I could be plotting something for all you know. This could be a trap." Edward said evenly.

"A…trap? Why would there be a trap?" I asked. Why is Edward suddenly being so confusing?

"Look, love…I have something to tell you." Edward said, taking a step forward. "It's about you and me. Our relationship isn't fulfilling to me. There's something missing. Something important to me." He cupped my cheek.

"W-what is it?" I shivered. Is he…breaking up with me? No! I thought everything was fine.

"Well, two things. Love and sex." Edward said bluntly. I gasped. "So you figured it out then. Humans are always so slow. They can't tell the difference between truth and lie, or dreams and reality. What we shared Bella, wasn't real. You are like a broken puppet. I can't manipulate you anymore. Therefore I am done. Goodbye Bella. I found someone who can fulfill me and my needs." Edward released his grip on my face.

"Who?" I asked.

"Alice." Edward said. A whoosh was heard and he disappeared from the woods, leaving me to my own devices. My eyes watered up and I fell to my knees crying. Now what am I supposed to do? My future, my life has been changed.

* * *

Chapter 1

Emmett P.O.V

"I wonder why Edward asked Bella to meet him now. It's like eleven o'clock at night." I asked Rosalie. She shrugged.

"Maybe he has a surprise for her. You know how romantic those two are." she winked. I nodded. I had a big brotherly instinct that something happened though. I decided to shrug the feeling off and sit in the embrace of my mate.

"You know, starting tomorrow, I'm going to try and be nicer to her. She didn't do anything to me to deserve the treatment I've been giving her." Rosalie smiled. I patted her back.

"Good for you." That feeling returned again. I was really worried now. "Rose, I'm gonna get Bella. Something happened."

"How do you know?" Rosalie asked.

"Big brother instincts plus vampire instincts." I called as I jumped out the window. I traced Bella's scent and followed it. I didn't expect to see what I saw. Poor Bella was on the ground screaming in agony. I picked her up and pulled her into a bear hug. "What's wrong?"

"H-he…he…he left me!" She screamed and cried into my shirt. My eyes darkened. I picked her up and attempted to console her as I ran back home.

"JASPER!" I boomed as I walked into the living room. He was downstairs immediately.

"Yes? What hap-…What's wrong with Bella?!" Jasper asked. Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme were downstairs at the moment too.

"Dickward left her." I sighed angrily. "Jazz, calm her down or something." Jasper nodded and Bella stopped screaming. She just kept crying.

"She's overriding my influence." Jasper gritted his teeth. Carlisle sighed.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asked.

"W-with Edward. She cheated on you with Edward." Bella said through her tears. Her voice was shaking so we could barely understand her. Jasper froze. His eyes darkened but he shrugged.

"I saw that coming but not this soon." He whispered. "I'll take care of Bella." He said, holding out his arms. I passed her to him hesitantly. He carried her to his room.

"I can't believe he left her again." I growled. "I swear, I will tear him apart when I see him next time." Esme coughed.

"Fine…I just rip his dick off…" I said a little quieter. Esme nodded hesitantly.

"What about Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Fuck Alice! She hurt my siblings!" I shouted. Rose put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I took a deep breath. Nope. Still pissed.

"I agree with Em. We have to…punish them." Rose said. "Em, let's plot revenge." Rose said and dragged me away.

"Two wrongs don't make a right…" Carlisle sighed. "Fine do what you want." He sat down with Esme besides him.

* * *

Jasper P.O.V

Bella looked a bit restless so I put her to sleep. I decided to sing her a song to help her.

"If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate

Oh, oh,  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
After You  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you…" I finished the song and she had a smile on her face. I just held while she slept and thought about what I could do now. I'll worry about that tomorrow. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep using my gift.

* * *

The song Jasper sang was Look After You by The Fray. I was listening to Louis Tomlinson's version while I wrote this though. I only like Lou's version because it uses more piano. I hope you liked the chapter and please review.


End file.
